generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Corinthos III
Michael Corinthos III is currently working at his fathers business as a coffee importer and also works for his fathers organization even though his father never wanted it. Michael is married to high school sweetheart Chloe Mathers and has four daughters, one deceased, three living. Michael will do anything it takes to defend his family, thus killing Ian Slater in season 7 for attacking his daughter Briana Corinthos. oldest daughter Leah Corinthos was killed by Drake Niles in the shooting at the end of Season 1. After Leah's death, Michael found out wife Chloe was pregnant, which later turned out to be a dangerous pregnancy that nearly killed her but all ended well, giving them their fourth daughter, Violet. Michael is shown to be caring and a good guy, unless you cross him or his family, then you are likely on his bad side. MIchael met wife Chloe back in high school when she transfered from L.A with her dad, international rap star Marshall Mathers. As teenagers, he and Chloe went through a lot, such as running away to Mexico after Michael thought he ran Claudia off the road, him killing Claudia to save her life, and the Metro Court Hostage Crisis. Early Life When Carly becomes pregnant, she names Jason as the father, believing A. J. to be unfit. Upon birth, Michael is taken in by Jason and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio as Carly is suffering from postpartum depression. Jason must make the decision to get Michael surgery when the child is diagnosed with a severe heart condition. In February 1998, Michael is christened with Emily Quartermaine and Mike Corbin as his godparents. Carly's ex-fiancé, Tony Jones, upset that he is not Michael's father, kidnaps the boy. Robin tells A.J. that Michael is his son, and Carly attempts a marriage with A.J. Afterwards she marries Sonny, who threatens A.J. until he gives up his paternal rights. Upon Sonny and Carly's first divorce in 2001, Sonny legally adopts Michael. In 2002 and 2003, respectively, Michael gets a half-sister, Kristina Davis, and a brother, Morgan Corinthos. In February 2005, A.J. and Faith Rosco kidnap Michael, Morgan and Kristina . A.J. fakes Michael's death and attempts to turn him against his parents. Jason and girlfriend Sam McCall manage to save him. Michael witnesses A.J.'s supposed murder in 2005 and is initially believed to have killed him. Michael makes several attempts to reunite his parents, but eventually forms a bond with his stepfather Jasper Jacks. When a serial killer begins terrorizing Port Charles, claiming the lives of Emily and, his nanny Leticia, and almost his mother, Michael takes it upon himself to protect his family by purchasing a gun. After accidentally shooting his father's girlfriend Kate Howard, Michael runs away from home. When he and Carly are reunited in a local warehouse, they are nearly killed in an explosion. Michael is rendered comatose in April 2008 after being shot in the head when a sniper tries to kill Sonny. In The Series Season 1 1.01 Pilot 1.03 On The Line 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect 1.06 The Party Scene 1.09 Get Out Alive 1.10 Make It Right 1.11 What Does It Take 1.12 Fire In My Eyes 1.14 Falling Inside The Black 1.15 Never Surrender 1.16 In Real Life 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken Michael arrives at the hospital and asks Chloe about the girls. Chloe tells him that Trinity was shot in the leg but is in surgery. Dante soon arrives with Briana and informs them that Leah didn't make it. As Chloe comforts Briana, Michael leaves to go find Patrick, the source of Drake's pain. Michael finds Patrick in Spike Lavery's hospital room looking at his chart. Michael pulls his gun on him and blames him for Leah's death. If Patrick had manned up and been a father, Drake wouldn't have gone on his rampage. As Patrick tries to reason with Michael, Dante walks in and is able to convince Michael to not shoot him, claiming that it would not being Leah back. 2.02 The Worst Parts 2.03 It's All Over 2.04 Cry For Help 2.11 Anywhere But Here 2.15 Stand Up 2.17 Believe In Me 2.18 What's It Gonna Be 2.19 Recovery Begins 2.20 Day of Wreckoning Season 3 3.06 The Sound Of Madness 3.08 World So Cold 3.10 Fall To Pieces 3.14 Far From Never 3.17 Spit You Out 3.18 World Around Me 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.05 Work It Out 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) 4.10 Hush 4.11 Hit The Floor 4.12 My Obsession 4.13 Eyes On You 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way 4.18 Death and All His Friends Season 5 5.01 Some Things Burn 5.02 Erase This 5.06 Everybody Hurts 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders 5.15 What I've Done 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.01 Brick by Boring Brick 6.02 Chalk Outline 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.13 Remember When 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy 6.15 Careful What You Wish For 6.17 Space Bound Season 7 7.01 New Perspective 7.02 Don't Let Me Get Me 7.03 The Strength To Go On 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into It 7.06 Fall Into Me 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Happy Beginnings 7.08 Come Clean 7.09 Won't Back Down 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds 7.14 Like I Care 7.18 The Good Left Undone Season 8 8.07 Something New 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy 8.10 The Game Is Over 8.11 Let It Go 8.13 Points Of Authority 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober 8.16 That's What You Get 8.17 Let It Die Season 9 9.01 Tagic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.04 Goodbye I'm Sorry 9.06 Savior 9.07 Don't Tell Me 9.08 Make It Stop, Let This End Season 10 10.02 Memories Of A Broken Heart 10.03 We Fall Apart 10.04 View From Heaven 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole 10.11 Home Sweet Hole 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Season 11 11.03 Long Live Us 11.07 Bang The Doldrums 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me 11.14 Tragedy + Time 11.16 Space Enough To Grow 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Trivia Quotes Relationships Chloe Mathers *Start Up: Pre Series Category:First Generation